warriorcatsplayfandomcom-20200213-history
ThunderClan
ThunderClan is one of the main clans from the lake territories, and they are well-known for their hunting and fighting skills. They are proud but modest and very caring. They are fierce in battle and ready to die to protect each other, and they are very loyal. They live in the forests and their coats help them fit in well. Just like in the books, ThunderClan is a little more tolerant, but they're ambitious and challenging as well, ready to prove it anytime. ThunderClan is currently well led by their leader, Silverstar, alongside her deputy, Dustfern. Their medicine cat, Aurorapaw is the one that tends to the wounded. Silverstar Picture Coming Soon! Silverstar is the leader of ThunderClan. She once had blackcough and amnesia, which made her go a little crazy. She is constantly stressed out and driven by grief. Usually, she is a calm leader, but would sometimes overreact. She has 8 lives and lost her first from her blackcough. She was a calm and caring deputy, and is trying to be that leader again. Her apprentices were Golddawn and her son, Coalpaw. Her mate is Sparrowflight, and her kits are Linkkit, who was born with permanent blackcough, Spottedpaw, who died, and finally, Wisp. She misses Rosestar and Lillystar, and is surprised they chose her as deputy. Dustfern Picture Coming Soon! Dustfern, the mighty golden she-cat of ThunderClan. She rules at Silverstar's side with an iron paw but a warming smile. She has a striking pelt of gold, lit like fire in the sun’s light. Her legs have a darker, browner color, toned and scarred from what seems to be hundreds of battles she has fought. Under her pelt, there are powerful, lean muscles, and long, graceful limbs, giving the she-cat her mighty look and stance. But it is her eyes which set her apart. They are a striking emerald flame; when she is in the rage of battle, they flare to a roaring flame of fury, burning murderously into the souls of the ones who meet her eyes; and when she is amongst her beloved clan, they soften to a gentle, leaf green flame. Dustfern is equipped with strong shoulders, and powerful, long legs, giving herself height and strength. She has claws like razors, and fangs like black thorns, but she prefers not to use them, and prefers using voice as a way through trouble, only resorting to bloodshed if that is the only option. She is wise and has her way with words: de-tangling a rough situation with her encouraging, calming voice, or her strict, sharp voice; or helping someone through a hard time, caring and being at their side until they are well. She is strict when disobedience occurs, giving punishments to suit the situation; she detests fighting and bloodshed amongst her own clan-mates, and will not tolerate that kit-like behavior. Despite the fearsome look in battle, and when she is infuriated, Dustfern has her fun side as well, silly, carelessly tripping over branches, making jokes here and there, and trying to make everyone laugh and be happy! But she makes it clear, that it doesn't mean she can be messed with. Dustfern is a very caring respectful she-cat, she respects every cat, ThunderClan or not, but to a degree if they're not her clan. Dustfern is very skilled in battle, due to her long limbs, and powerful muscles, she is able to attack and dodge at lightening speed, she is very capable of carrying on through long heated battles, having a great amount of stamina and cunning, using momentum to her advantage. Dustfern has trained many young cats, into warriors for the clan, and at the present time she is training Skypaw. She hopes she is a deputy the clan is happy with, and she hopes she is someone they can come to in a time of need. Dustfern has had a dark past, finding most of her family dead, or missing, but she keeps her emotions firmly controlled, and is always calm and peaceful, unless her clan is threatened in anyway. Auroraflame Picture Coming Soon! Auroraflame grew up not really knowing her mother, for reasons she couldn't comprehend. She fell in love with being in the medicine cat den, and thus, Littleflame, her gorgeous mentor, chose her to be medicine cat apprentice. At this time being, her name was Sunsetkit. Sunsetkit gained her medicine cat apprentice name under the paws of StarClan themself, Sunsetpaw. But all too soon, she found her mentor dead at the border. She changed her name to Aurorapaw to remember how her mentor had shaped her into who she is today. Or, so she thought. But before we get into that- Aurorapaw became Auroraflame, and chose her stereotype-defying apprentice for her charming skill with others. But this is the moment in Auroraflames history where everything changed. Come to find out moons later, the very day she kitted beside her dear friend, Lillypelt, things were not always what they had seemed. This snow white she-cat had seen many blizzards in her day, but nothing could relate to this bittersweet storm brewing. Sunheart, her lover whom she had kits with, was bound to leave her that same day. But stayed. Littleflame appeared at the border, very much alive. Come to find out the two were siblings and a third sister of Auroraflames and Littleflames was the one who died at the border. She had appeared just like Littleflame, and the clan had thought Littleflame dead. Auroraflames perspectives altered on everything... and she took this chance to give her newborn kits, Aurakit, Lilackit, Magnoliakit, Azeleakit and Stonekit to her sister, Littleflame. The clan now believes that her kits are her mentors. Softheart is her mother. Softheart and Littleflame all had a deeper bond than ever seen possible... What a twist ending, some might say? Rosepaw Picture Coming Soon! This is Rosepaw. Rosepaw is a fuzzy, happy-go-lucky black and white she-cat with black eyes. She is...well, rather odd, but befriends almost everyone she meets. There is not an ounce of anger or evil in this precious little soul, but, due to a previous experience, she is terrified of rogues. Rosepaw, though it does not show, is smart and very clever, a deep-thinker that finds everything fascinating, from the tiny ant to the great Silverpelt. She is attracted to "pretty" objects and has a thing for feathers. In fact, she always has two tucked behind her left ear, and likes to decorate everything feathers, even cats. And if you do not want a headache, do not ask Rosepaw how her day has been. Not to mention she has a strong dislike for squirrels...